prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dory Dixon
|birth_place = Jamaica |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Mexico City, Mexico |billed = |trainer = Rafael Salamanca |debut = 1955 |retired = 1981 }} Dorrel "Dory" Dixon (February 1, 1935) is a retired Jamaican professional wrestler who worked for the majority of his career in Mexico, where he eventually became a Mexican citizen. He is currently a pastor for the Seventh-day Adventist Church, preaching about religion and physical health all over Mexico. Biography In late early 1950s Dorrel Dixon was a competitive weightlifter in his native Jamaica, winning the "Mr. Jamaica Body Beautiful" tournament. He was selected to be a part of the Jamaican weightlifting team for the 1954 Central American and Caribbean Games held in Mexico City, Mexico. While Dixon did not speak any Spanish he became so enamored with Mexico that he decided to stay behind when the rest of the Jamaican team returned home. Dixon hid with some Mexican at first, since he did not have the proper paperwork, but once he met the son of State of Mexico governor Rafael Villa Macho he got a job working as a bodyguard for the Governor and got his paperworkd sorted out. Professional wrestling career Dixon was originally not a fan of professional wrestling, he was working as a Physical Education Teacher when he met Salvador Lutteroth, Mexico's premier professional wrestling promoter. Lutteroth was so impressed with Dixon's physical appearance and personality that he convinced him to give wrestling a try. After training under Rafael Salamanca, Dixon made his professional wrestling debut in 1955 for Lutteroth's Empressa Mexicana de Lucha Libre (EMLL). In 1958 the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) granted Salvador Lutteroth the booking rights to the NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship at their annual NWA Conference. Dixon was Lutteroth's choice as champion, defeating Al Kashley for the title on February 13, 1958.For more than a year Dixon held the title, defending it in main events of shows all over Mexico before losing the belt to Ray Mendoza on September 11, 1959. In 1961 Dixon began working in the United States, some times billed as "the Calypso Kid", but mainly he worked as Dory Dixon. He would team with Bobo Brazil to form one of the first successful all African American tag teams of that era. He would also wrestle WWWF World Heavyweight Champion Buddy Rogers in Madison Square Garden in New York City. He mainly worked for NWA Texas (Later renamed "World Class Championship Wrestling") where he won the NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship. He also teamed with Pepper Gomez to win the NWA Texas Tag Team Championship twice, a title he would later win with Nick Kozak after it had been renamed the WCCW Texas Tag Team Championship. In 1975 Dory Dixon was one of many wrestlers to leave EMLL and follow Francisco Flores Ray Mendoza and Benjamín Mora when they created Universal Wrestling Association (UWA). Dixon appeared on UWA's debut card and was one of the "name draws" in the mid to late 1970s. He even wrestled Lou Thesz in the main event of a UWA show in Pachuca, Hidalgo. By the early 1980s Dixon worked more as a special attractions type of wrestler, due to his long history in pro wrestling, and finally retired in the mid 1980s. Private life Dixon was married to the beautiful Ana Ayala and together they have five children, Dorrel, Eunice, Al, Lloyd and Keneth. After that marriage was broken; Dorrel married with Virginia Soto who had three children, Althea, Dizzy and Ingmar. Now Dixon is active in the Seventh-day Adventist church, with Dory Dixon being a pastor in the church. He still keeps in amazing shape and preaches a mixture of "healthy mind" and "healthy body" to underprivileged kids and teenagers all over Mexico. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Flying Bodyblock *'Signature moves' :*Dropkick Championships and accomplishments *'Empresa Mexicana de la Lucha Libre' :*NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Hollywood' :*NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Raul Mata *'NWA Texas' :*NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (2 Times :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (Texas version) (1 time) – with Rito Romero :*NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (2 Times) – with Pepper Gomez *'World Class Championship Wrestling' :*WCCW Texas Tag Team Championship (1 Time) – with Nick Kozak Luchas de apuestas External links * Profile Category:Jamaican wrestlers Category:1935 births Category:1955 debuts Category:1981 retirements Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Southwest alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Class Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers